Prince of the Underworld
by KoKo-Iris
Summary: He was the underworld tycoon, ruling the streets with the tip of his katana, dark amber eyes would glow especially during the full moon. More inside! R&R please!


(**_Authors' notes_**)

**Mimi-san**: Hey everyone! This is Mimi-san at my first collaboration with Koko-chan.  
**Koko-chan**: Yes… this is Koko-chan! … (Hears someone speaking in the distance) WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I'm the really cool girl who wrote _Come away with me_ and _Silk Asylum_.  
**Mimi-san**: Takes a toy hammer from her anime toy chest and slams Koko-chan across the head _Baka_! Those are MY fics!  
**Koko-chan**: Itai! Rubs her head Damn you, Mimi takes a bazooka gun and chases her Muhaahahahahaha!  
**Mimi-san**: While running away from psycho Koko-chan This was a story both Koko-chan and me wrote in between playing Smash-brothers (owned by Nintendo by the way)!  
**Koko-chan**: Uhm…whatever! Please Read & Reveiw everyone! Your input and thoughts and contribution and s& helps us keep on writing!  
**Mimi-san**: Hangs her head in shame Please, please, Kami-sama, tell me I'm not really related to this…this…  
**Koko-chan**: Beautiful, sexy, alluring, water polo queen?  
**Mimi-san**: If it gets you to shut up…yeah!  
**Koko-chan**: Whatever… On with the story!  
**Mimi-san: **Wait you baka! You forgot the disclaimers!  
**Koko-chan**: Oh… do I have to?  
**Mimi-san**: YES! NOW DO IT!  
**Koko-chan**: Ah poo… wedon'townRK… THERE HAPPY! NOW… on with the story!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
Prince of the Underworld  
**_Mimi-san & Koko-chan  
_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 1: Ambuscade **

_It was an abstruse evening in the perilous city of Tokyo. Each corner, each street, each alley, malicious men prowl the underworld filled with drug dealers, mafia kings, prostitutes, gangs, and black-market merchants. And amongst the darkness, he walks… the Hitokiri Battousai! He was the underworld tycoon, ruling the streets with the tip of his katana, dark amber eyes would glow especially during the full moon. It was then that he would be released from the chains of hell and discharged onto the scarred roads of Tokyo, his blade by his side, taking his place on his throne once again, reigning as the Prince of the Underworld!_

"When is he coming? I heard he was sooooooo hot!"

"Gosh Megumi, I never knew you were into stars, too!"

"What? Man, just cause your jealous Koaru!"

"Would you two please be quiet! I'm trying to concentrate here!"

"Concentrate on what?"

"On looking beautiful and not freaking out like you two!"

It was the day they have been waiting for. For over a year they have been following this group around. They were devoted fans, and they were going to put these guys… in jail! The Tokyo Police has been after Shishio Makishio for almost a decade now, and this was to be the final evidence that was necessary before they could put the Juppongantana where they belong. The meeting to discuss the transportation of 5,000,000,000 yen worth of opium was to be held in only about five minutes and these ladies were assign to take them down!

The crescent moon was high in the air as the patrol squad quickly trudged through the shrubbery of the deserted mansion. It's walls were high as the vintage black gate loomed over the dirt road leading up to the front of the manor. Kaoru Kamiya and Misao Makimachi were the leaders of the coterie as they moved in on the building. They looked at each other and sent a small telepathic signal and then both nodded. Misao moved her half of the crew to the back of the building as Kaoru moved toward the front door.

A small light was then lit in the second room on the second floor of the manor. 'That must be the bull's eye room.' Kaoru thought as she slowly motioned each of the six officers towards the door. Then she said in an almost inaudible voice, "This is 514 reporting back to base. Do you read me base?"

"We got a target on you 514." Megumi's voice boomed from the speaker phone.

"Wait…"

"Misao… what? I need to get in now! Any later and they might send someone out to patrol!"

"That's not the room. Go to the one next to it. I think your gonna find a surprise!"

Kaoru silently cursed under her breath and decided to follow the lead of the younger colleague.

"Megumi, can I get a quick scan of the room next to the one that is lighted?"

"No body heat. Your good to go 514!"

"OK" Kaoru quickly motioned the others in her group to stay in position and watch her back. Reaching into her dark blue uniform and brought out a silver chain of with a sakura flower at the end of it. Bringing it to her lips, she kissed it before carelessly tucking it back into her shirt. She slowly crept in the room, and was greeted by the obvious silence. Her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, but it took too long. She then saw a figure and before she could say anything, it jumped out the window. She ran over, but never made it. There was a box in her path. She took a look at it and saw that it was the one that was on the picture.

_Bingo._

"514? Do you have a visual of the contents in the room-?" Megumi barely finished her sentence when a loud bang was heard from the other end of the intercom.

"514…514? Are you there, 514? Copy."

Silence was all that could be heard.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

'Damn it! The intercom was back in the room. And the box was so heavy. I don't know how much longer I can carry this thing and out run this guy.'

This guy that Kaoru was speaking of was the ki that she had sense the second she got into the room but wasn't sure if she was just imagining it or if it was for real. He moved like a cheetah, as she was a gazelle, both raced to get to the end of the hall. Scant seconds away from the entrance of the manor, the cease of running from behind her stopped, too, as she reached forward for the knob but instantly pulled back as a katana blade sliced through the air cleaving the knob from it's place on the door.

Shit!

Knowing that there was no way to get out, she quickly tucked the box closer to her side and ran, on instinct, the other way to jump out of a window or through another door or something. Anything at all would be better than the receiving end of that airborne katana. As she ran into a door that was left ajar, she hoped and prayed that Misao was fairing better than she was.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The sound of fighting from inside the manor alarmed the other men of Misao's company as they turned to her for the go signal.

Misao only hesitated for a second before yelling, "Split up! Now!" All of her companions didn't have to hear that twice. They all ran like the wind, leaving Misao no where to run. She didn't want to run the same direction as her other group members and make it easier for the enemy to get them.

"Megumi…I need an out route! ON THE DOUB…"

"On your left. Run and jump over the wall and then turn left. The car is being sent there right now!"

"Copy that" And with that Misao ran as though her life depended on it…Oh, well what do you know, it does! She did everything Megumi had instructed and there was the sports car, waiting for her.

"I see the car…very pretty!"

"You like it?" Megumi's voice was curiously questioning her little friend.

"Why?" She heard people running after her and trying, pathetically, to shoot her. By this time she got in the car.

" Because we sent an old sedan!"

A voice then silently whispered; " You know, Misao, no one asked you to get in…" The locks then snapped shut. "That was very rude!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kaoru tried to control her breathing as her attacker moved into the room with deadly precision. His katana by his side, he scanned the room with cold blue eyes and the small smile on his face grew into a wide grin as he saw a small glow of a silver chain reflecting from the lightly lit corridor.

An ice-cold shiver ran down Kaoru's spine as she saw his smile and knew she was in for some big trouble indeed.

But he didn't come to her immediately.

He walked over to the other side of the room and then in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Then, all of a sudden, like a blue streak, he was behind her and his katana was slowly taking its place against her neck.

"Ms. Kaoru… you smell especially sexy tonight!"

He slowly smelled her neck and sighed. She shivered in fear… or maybe desire. His voice was soothing…_more the reason for you to be worried, genius! _"Isn't this Rush? I personally like Cool Waters better…" She suddenly felt something wet on her neck. _Oh my gosh…he licked my neck!_ "It is such a shame you must go to waste…but at least you'll go knowing you're very, very sexy!" _Shit! Please Kamisama..help!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Uhm…I think I probably got in the wrong car. I'm really sorry! I'll just be.."

"You didn't get in the wrong car. You just got on the right car on the wrong time! This was to be your second get away car that would transport you to Kaoru. Unfortunately, the call was much faster than planned, thus moving all the schedules, and equipment, to new times."

"Ok...you spoke really fast…but, it doesn't matter! I am very sorry and I will..."

The car jerked forward travelling at a very fast speed, as though the driver anticipated her to think about jumping out.

"Where are the others?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"So I can report it into head quarters!"

"But why should I trust you?"

"Look, I heard Megumi on the intercom… she wasn't given the message yet that all the plans were rearranged! I got all my orders from my superiors and these same words will be put into action."

"I told them all to separate it would be harder to catch us."

"Great, now we have to go find them!" Then in a lower voice, " I hate working with newbies!"

_Oh…he did not just call me a newbie! Jerk! So what if I only started two years ago...I am not a Newbie!_

Suddenly, the radio picked up static.

"Odd…"

"What?"

"My radio never picks up static from head quarters."

Then, a husky voice came in through the intercom. "Mr. Shinomori… I hope you can hear this, my decoding device hasn't reached perfection yet, but it still works, I hope. I mean, I can hear you…" the man slightly chuckles " And I think you better pray you can hear me clearly, for your sake and Ms. Kaoru, or should I say, Mrs. Shinomori!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**End of chapter 1**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

(**_Authors' notes_**)

**Koko-chan**: Confused! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE! Everything will be explained in the next chapter!  
**Mimi-san**: See ya in **Chapter 2: Until tomorrow  
****Koko-chan**: Yeah, you know you like that title… me made it myself!  
**Mimi-san**: What the freakin' ever… walks off the read Aoshi/Misao Doujinshi  
**Koko-chan**: That better not be hentai, Mimi.  
**Mimi-san**: And what if it is?  
**Koko-chan**: Let me read too!  
**Mimi-san**: It's an Aoshi/Misao one.  
**Koko-chan**: Eww… give that one grabs Raven's Kenshin/Kaoru waffy doujinshi

**Both**: swoon


End file.
